


From a Duck to a Swan

by Alotmoreginger



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Babies, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Lovey-Dovey, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet, Transformation, oml they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotmoreginger/pseuds/Alotmoreginger
Summary: Ahiru has been a duck for four long years, but Fakir finally figured out how to turn her back. He thinks... Will she forgive him for how he treated her before she turned?
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Fakir (Princess Tutu)
Kudos: 34





	From a Duck to a Swan

The pen scrawled against the paper like no other. He was so close to getting her back, he could taste it. Fakir’s hands were tired, cramping, and dripping with sweat, but it was just a few paragraphs short of getting her back. Peering over his shoulder, he watched Uzura tucking in the small yellow duckling into the bed. Ahiru had grown very slowly, a good sign. He had managed to stall her growth to that of a human, which was probably cruel and terrifying to an innocent duck. But she wasn’t an ordinary duck. She was his duck. She had been like this for four years. Each year he realized he was getting closer and closer to the solution.  
Fakir stared as the marionette toddler patted the fluff of Ahiru’s feathers, letting her nap in the middle of the day. It was happening more and more often, so that may have meant the enchantment was working perfectly or backfiring terribly. Fakir stared down at the parchment, the letters half-smudged and barely legible on the paper. It was so nearly perfect.  
“She’s almost human, zura?” Uzura had managed to toddle over with little sound, hanging off his arm. Fakir jolted and looked over at her, her head cocked to the side in childish curiosity. He patted the soft wood of her cheek, shrugging his shoulder.  
“Almost, Uzura. Almost.” Fakir smiled down at her, his hand back on the quill, back on the page. His handwriting was still barely legible, but he wanted it on the page as fast as he could. He knew he could fix this. He knew he could make her human again, even at a minor cost. As the final letters crossed his page, he felt his body radiating with heat. An exchange of powers suddenly. Looking over at the bed where the small duck had been sat, he watched. Taking methodical steps forward, he reached his hand outward. Ahiru was radiating as well.  
“She’s gonna be a lady, zura!” Uzura sprang beside the bed, watching her, her small blue eyes watching the small body closely. Fakir sat in a chair across from the bed, watching. Waiting.  
An hour had passed. Then two. Then three. Nothing happened, however. He had ruined the spell. He had messed something up, and he didn’t know what it was this time. Fakir stood from the chair finally and ordered Uzura to stay put. He needed to step out for a bit, just to think over how he could have written it, to change her back to the way she was. She was radiating heat. That was a start, at least. The heat should have done something, right?  
Wandering around the town square, something felt different. The air felt quiet and breezeless, despite being the middle of spring. It felt still for those minutes. Fakir aimlessly let his feet carry him, finding himself in front of the gazebo he had tried to save Mytho in. He used the term save loosely in situations like that, cringing at the thought of being a teenager. He pinched his brow, and sighed, resting his head against the cold marble. Something wasn’t right anymore. Something was suddenly off. He stretched out his wrists, trying to work off the strain he had put on them. It was so painful to just write with that damn quill the whole time. With a final sigh, he started making his way back to the cottage. It was still early in the evening and he needed to feed himself at some point. It took him passing the clock tower to realize he had been wandering for the past four hours, which certainly was out of character.  
Entering the house felt strange. The unusual, strange air of warmth was brimming from the bedroom. With a crashing slam, Uzura flung open the door and stared Fakir in the face.  
“She’s a harpy, zura!”  
“What..? What do you mean, Uzura?” Fakir stared for a moment, stepping past her. In his bed, she was there. Small, half-human, half-duck. Only about three-feet-tall, with pale pink skin and unbrushed, long hair that streamed past her ankles. Some feathers still protruded from her back and sides, her wings still replaced her arms, and her legs were half-formed. She wasn’t entirely Ahiru yet, but it was closer to her than he had gotten before.  
Fakir felt his knees weaken as he stared at the nude girl in his bed. Her wings laid gently over her chest and legs, censoring herself unknowingly. Her wings twitched a bit further, and her feet curled up underneath the warm wings. Fakir felt tears spilling down his face and bolted into his closet, filled with his clothes, and some that Ahiru had left behind. They were going to be big on her, but it was better than nothing. He rolled her over onto her back and flushed pink as he realized that her torso was almost completely human at this point. He tried his best to remove any primal emotions from himself, and instead pulled the loose nightgown over the small woman. He leaned back into his seat as soon as she was adequately dressed and waited. He stared at the wings she had as they began molting, and her skin and flesh slowly formed back into a normal human woman. It took hours. Long, grueling, and tiring hours of just watching her reform. But Fakir watched it in excitement and anticipation with no complaint.  
By the time the morning sun rose over the hills, Fakir had managed about thirty minutes of sleep. Ahiru was almost completely human at this point. Most of the feathers molted and her human form was back to what it used to be. She was just sleeping now, unknowing of her new form. Fakir finally stood up, hunger gnawing at his stomach. He didn’t know how long she might be asleep, and he wasn’t about to starve himself just to see it. He walked into the kitchen to get a start on breakfast, and Uzura stayed put beside the bed, watching still. The sizzling scent of eggs and vegetables reminded him how long it had been since he had anything to eat. After gorging himself, the trek back to the room seemed like an anxiety attack waiting to happen. What is she hadn’t woken up? What if she never did? What if he did this for absolutely nothing?  
The knob on the door twisted without his hand, and Fakir stepped back. His heart was pounding, ringing in his ears as every second felt like an eon. The door pushed, and there she stood in front of him. Her hair let down, wrapped over one shoulder, her skin pink and lovely, and her eyes the same color as the deepest parts of the ocean.  
“Fakir?” She croaked, still not used to her human vocal cords being there again. Fakir couldn’t produce sounds, he was at a loss for words for once in his life. He instead just wrapped the small woman in his arms, clutching onto her tightly. Ahiru softly wrapped her arms around him as well. Something about seeing her so much more mature was so strange. He remembered the soft feminine features of the thirteen-year-old he spent time with. Those bright and bubbly cheeks that looked so energetic and full of life. She didn’t seem to be much different now, but she had a more adult face. Her hands were thinner, and her frame had filled out a bit better. She even smelled the same as he remembered.  
“It’s been a long time,” Ahiru giggled, pulling away from his neck and smiling. Fakir finally managed to speak, gulping.  
“It has, hasn’t it?” He patted her arms. “Do you feel okay? Everything feels like it should?”  
Ahiru nodded and wiggled her arms and legs. “Nothing out of the ordinary, I don’t think. I mean,” She cupped her chest very lightly. “I don’t think these were here before,”  
“Don’t do that,” Fakir pinched his brow and laughed, still wiping away tears that stuck to his eyelashes. Ahiru patted the soft mounds of flesh and giggled, hugging Fakir again. It was familiar to both of them, that deep emotional embrace. Similar to the one they had before she reverted back to being a duck. Uzura clambered up and hugged them as well, snuggling her small face into their calves and thighs.  
The long embrace came to an end, everyone snuggled together, and FAkir smiled for once. A genuine smile, that Ahiru had seen only once before in her human days. His lips curled so easily into that upward grin. She cupped his cheek in her dainty hands and kissed the other. Her face bright pink as she pulled back.  
“How did you get me back?” She breezed towards the study, staring at the books strewn haphazardly among the small desk. Fakir shrugged.  
“I removed the last ounce of magic there was in the world and gave it to you.” He seemed so nonchalant in his answer, so firm and knowledgable. Ahiru raised an eyebrow, confused by what he meant.  
“So, what did you do?”  
“I wrote out my ability to write the future and changed you.” He trotted towards the kitchen once again, preparing a drink for her.  
“You can’t control the future?”  
“I couldn’t do it well, to begin with. In turn, I found that I would rather have you be human than I be able to control a piece of a future that’s mostly random,” He chuckled and Ahiru sat down. She curled and uncurled her fingers. This human body was strange, still. She didn’t remember it being this hard to control or use. Fakir placed the mug by her knuckles and warned her about its temperature. Ahiru felt a tug against her leg.  
“Fakir is lovey-dovey, zura!” Uzura smiled, tugging on her dress. Fakir pulled her out from under the table by the fabric of her dress. His cheeks were pinkish, subdued only by his tan Romani complexion. Ahiru just laughed as he ushered Uzura out of the room. Fakir sat across from Ahiru, both staying completely silent as Ahiru quietly sipped the warm drink.  
“I… I want to apologize.” Fakir broke the silence after a few long moments. Ahiru set down the cup and looked at him. Fakir continued. “I was unfairly harsh on you as a teenager. I was angry and confused, and I know that some of the things I said when we were young hurt you. I don’t want you to think that’s who I am anymore, but I understand if those memories still hurt and you don’t want to be under my house anymore.” The air between them was quiet as Fakir finished. Ahiru stared at the half-full teacup. She stared at it for a moment, then back at Fakir.  
“You were really mean all the time. You were a bully and a jerk.” Ahiru held the cup with both hands, not taking another sip. Still just looking into it, as if there was a message hidden in the leaves at the bottom. “But living with you this whole time, even if I couldn’t understand you, I learned that you love me as much as I love you.”  
Fakir smiled and reached his hand over the table. Ahiru intertwined their fingers and smiled wider. “Nobody’s perfect, and I’ve seen you change. I know you’re a better person now, and I am willing to move forward if you are.” Ahiru said, her voice as chipper as always. Fakir nodded.  
“I am more than willing.” Fakir stood up and pulled her close, gently kissing Ahiru. It felt good, to finally have someone who loved him. Who could reciprocate his feelings towards. Pulling away, he swept Ahiru up from the ground and walked towards their bedroom.  
"Now, let's do something I've wanted for a long, long time," He kissed her again, before closing the door behind them.


End file.
